


[translation] 赭石 Ochre

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [48]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Bottom Marty, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top Rust - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 1995—一种危险而稀有的街头毒品进入美国南方，在地下神秘团体中流行。他们发现朵拉·朗时，她的王冠被染成了黄色。拉斯特被扎伤了手指。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 缓慢更新，但计划会重置整个时间线，前提是有读者有兴趣阅读。

马蒂一脸阴沉地抿着嘴。拉斯特很确定，这部分是因为自己那些想法扰乱了马蒂内心的平静。除此之外，还因为他老想着那个犯罪现场的女人。

这可怪了，拉斯特想，在需要的时候，马蒂区别对待各种事情的本领可是强得惊人。

拉斯特那些速写的线条像黑炭一样深深印入他的笔记本。有那么一瞬，他希望自己能在画面中心涂上黄色颜料。这个念头太古怪了。拉斯特有种奇怪的感觉，犯罪现场总能让他感到人类的存在，但有些东西不对劲……

拉斯特望向窗外，云中有什么在旋转。像池塘水面的闪光。

“操，”拉斯特说。“停车。”

“什么意思，‘停车’？”马蒂恼了，拉斯特一把抓住方向盘。

汽车吱的一声停下，马蒂骂出一堆脏话。

有片刻工夫，两人都喘着气。

然后，拉斯特站起来下了车。

马蒂跟着他。

周围是起伏的麦田，一片平静，唯一的不安之处是隔着汽车对视的两个男人。

“你有话要告诉我，”马蒂停了一下，加重语气。“到底是什么？”

“马——”拉斯特哑着嗓子说，走上前去，伸手想安抚马蒂，又停下了。

“这也太他妈危险了，”马蒂摇着头，怒气冲冲地喊，“说真的，你到底什么毛病？”

“是——”拉斯特用手撑着车，努力挤出一句话。“——那种新型毒品。”

他呼吸困难。

“什——什么意思？新型毒品？”马蒂喘着气问，他已经开始否认了，但心里明白。新型毒品只有一种，人人都在说的那个。致命的。

拉斯特体内的紧张已经在扭曲他的皮肤。马蒂觉得他像一条蓄势出击的蛇，手掌更加用力地按着车顶，好像在控制自己。

——而马蒂不能。他真的不能。不能让这种事发生。他做不到。虽然他已经抬起手，犹豫着要不要放在拉斯特肩上。

马蒂不能让这个男人死。

“好吧。”马蒂说，声音绷紧了，奇怪地尖利，“只有一个办法。”

拉斯特转身茫然地盯着他。他还没到完全失控的程度，但开始挺胯，眼神失焦。

很快就过去了。马蒂告诉自己。他必须行动，这玩意有时间限制。马蒂可不想因为自己的缘故让搭档殉职。

拉斯特好像一直在等着马蒂触摸他。马蒂刚刚试着把手放上拉斯特的肩膀，就被猛地拽过去，压在晒热的车上。

他开始发抖。他控制不住自己。

拉斯汀·科尔是个怪人，沉默，却可恨地迷人，让马蒂相形见绌，但他不坏。这是最重要的。

拉斯特粗重的呼吸落在马蒂的脖颈上，然后深吸一口气。他的手移上来，拇指勾住马蒂的裤腰。

“拉斯特，我——我怕。”微弱的声音打破了令人窒息的空气。

“别怕，”拉斯特含糊地说，声音悠长甜蜜，“我要操你。”

好像这个意外状况无足轻重，也不会把马蒂的生活搞得一团糟似的。

拉斯汀拉下马蒂裤子的时候，马蒂的呼吸加快了，他只能有意识地降低呼吸频率。很快就会过去的。

感到有手指触碰他，马蒂缩了一下。

他应该想到的。保护措施，或让自己好受点的办法。但事情发生得太突然了。他脑子里只有一个念头，如何让自己挺过去。

开始的压力不像马蒂想的那么可怕。他努力保持安静，但很难办到。他知道干这种事一点也不男人——拉斯特正在……而且马蒂会让他干，会让他把自己当成他的婊子。

手指伸进他里面，一直到根部，感觉不坏。这种事感觉一向不错，但马蒂的经验只有一根手指。当第二根手指伸进来的时候，他不由得一阵恐惧。

“别，”他可怜巴巴地咕哝，但拉斯特还是推了进去。

突然的刺激让马蒂仰起了头。有什么滴在脖子上，他才意识到自己在哭。羞耻让他的脸热得发烫。

拉斯特在他后面喘息着。

尽管如此，马蒂还是开始摆臀，紧闭着眼。那些手指捅到底的时候，他呻吟出声。拉斯特满意地轻哼了一声。

然后他退了出去。

马蒂等着，屁股还难堪地撅着，直到有个粗钝的东西顶进他的臀缝。一声响亮的呻吟，让他脸红——真丢脸，出声的可不是拉斯特。

“放松。”拉斯特说，声音粗哑，有点恍惚，他的手覆住马蒂的手。

拉斯特推进了一吋。

马蒂发出一声又低又长的呻吟，他羞耻透了，想用手捂住自己的嘴。拉斯特阻止了他，牢牢按住他的手。

马蒂喘着气，想忍住不响，但最终放弃了。他的注意力都集中在里面那个粗大的东西上，它在不停地挤压，推进，慢得让人发疯。

马蒂不想这样，但他忽然往后挺动，想用臀摩擦拉斯特的胯。

马蒂不明白拉斯特怎么能这么无精打采。这种纯粹的肉欲简直要把他逼疯，如此势不可挡，马蒂觉得自己呼吸急促，喘不过气来。

“操。”拉斯特低声说，终于长驱直入，一插到底。

他的抽插——如果能这么说的话——很浅，幅度也很小。马蒂用前额抵着车身。他简直没法忍受。

这事不该发生，他也不该这么硬。但他就是硬了。

他快射了。就在此时此地，屁股里插着一个男人的老二，而这个男人他根本就不熟。他们三个月的搭档关系可能会到此结束。玛姬也不会见到他，马蒂很确定。

那个粗硬的东西摩擦着他的内部，那双手按住了他的手，那嘴唇压在他的脖颈上。

拉斯特还没有结束一次抽插，马蒂就射了。

但接着，那双手松开了他的手，拉斯特伸手下去抚摸他，然后——拉斯特把马蒂的精液涂在自己的老二上，给自己润滑。

这时他才开始认真操他。惩罚性的节奏，完整的抽插。不到半分钟，马蒂的屁股开始酸痛。拉斯特的胯撞击着他。

“哦快射，”他小声请求，“求你快射，我——我受不了。”

拉斯特的手移到他的胯上，好插得更快，更深，更用力。马蒂呜咽起来。

“拉斯特，”他恳求，因为他知道拉斯特不是狠心的人。拉斯特安慰地抚摸他的胯，画着圈，这好像能让他感觉好受点。

终于，拉斯特呻吟一声，释放了，他停止了动作，还压在马蒂身上，过了片刻的时间。

马蒂不知道拉斯特是什么时候回过神来的。他听说过会很快。一定是在拉斯特给马蒂提上裤子，系好，把他推进副驾座，然后自己坐进驾驶座这段时间里。

拉斯特看上去脸色苍白，浑身冷汗。在南方的阳光下，他显得很不自然。

“你能开车吗？”马蒂想问他，已经张开了嘴——但只发出短促痛苦的声音。

“你疼吗？”拉斯特问，声音平板，而且——几乎有点生气。

马蒂摇摇头。

“我要送你去医院处理一下。我是干净的，但你需要检查。”他低声说，口气很认真。

“我不去医院。”马蒂颤抖着，小声说。他努力稳定声音。“拉斯特，无论你想的是什么，都不行。”

“什么意思？”

这可能是马蒂第一次让这个人摸不着头脑。他看上去一脸迷惑。

“拜托了。”马蒂强调，希望他能理解。

一丝微笑爬上他的嘴，告诉马蒂他已经明白了。他的表情还表示他反对，但不会拒绝。拉斯特松开油门，马蒂以为他要停车，恐惧让他心跳加快了。但拉斯特继续开车，他松了口气。

“马蒂——”拉斯特开口，神情很无助。

“别告诉别人。这不是——你不是有意的。”

沉默的气氛开始蔓延。但马蒂感觉冷静多了，也更确定。他用袖子擦了擦脸。

“我们再也别提这事了。永远别提。”

拉斯特点点头。马蒂放下心来。他不喜欢拉斯特打量他的样子，好像要把他看穿。

之后的路程他们谁也没说话。

他们回到警局，马蒂没进去。

“我跟他们说你胃疼，”拉斯特建议，但马蒂立刻拒绝了。

“那我们就拿不到这个案子了。告诉他们我女儿病了，我得去学校接她。”

马蒂头也不回地离开了。

他在浴池里站了不知多长时间。玛姬来敲过门，或许是想知道他为什么提前回家，但他没有回答。

他希望拉斯特提出调动，该死的，或许他会辞职。他没有。他们负责这个案子，什么都没变。没有真正改变。也许在马蒂的想象中，有时他发现拉斯特盯着他，那种关注让他惊恐。

马蒂不太去想它。


	2. Chapter 2

有些事情远比尴尬更严重。拉斯特本人并没有盯着他不放，但……那个男人似乎永远知道他在哪里。好像他能感觉到他还是什么的。他小心谨慎，总是保持距离，只要马蒂靠近，他的态度就会立刻软化，好像想向马蒂表示他没有威胁。

这简直让马蒂发疯，因为……

在某些特别时刻，马蒂自己对拉斯特的存在会极端敏感。他的身体与马蒂发生联系的时候。有时候他真的会惊跳起来。有时候他会感到一阵突如其来的恐惧。

这太荒唐，而且幼稚，马蒂讨厌这种感觉。

拉斯特或许不该被责备，但马蒂把自己的一切感觉都归咎到拉斯特这个人的特质上。

拉斯特对这一切冷眼旁观，安之若素。

虽然马蒂费尽心思，最终玛姬还是亲自来了警局邀请拉斯特。她站在他们的桌子旁，用审视的眼神打量着拉斯特。

他是个英俊的男人。玛姬不用看第二眼就知道，这让马蒂心里愤懑不已。

而拉斯特，他恶狠狠地打量着玛姬，好像从她一进门他就感觉到了她是谁。

他们真是旗鼓相当。拉斯特和玛姬。金发和褐发。高挑俊俏，身材健美。马蒂已经有了肚腩，头发越来越少，而且他被……他让拉斯特……

“嗨，我是玛姬。”她开门见山地说，声音不高，但很严肃。

拉斯特终于握了握她伸出的手。

“拉斯汀·科尔。”

“星期四晚上你有空吗？”玛姬问。

现在相互介绍太晚了。他们还不认识对方。

拉斯特小心地瞥了马蒂一眼。当玛姬注意到马蒂时，他弓起背，皱着眉头。

“可以，女士。”拉斯特拖长了声音，好像有些痛苦。

“好，八点，我们等你来。”

玛姬走后，他们谁也没说话。

“就说你病了就行了，”马蒂愤愤地说。

“你来帮我编理由。”拉斯特同意。

调查越来越走向一团乱麻。拉斯特做事不按规矩出牌，让马蒂觉得自己是个烂警探。一天又一天，马蒂只是和那个男人一起待在狭窄的车里，一言不发地打发时间。拉斯特的工作有自己的时间表。

星期四到了，马蒂希望它快点过去，但事情并不如他所愿。

拉斯特通常都待在一边，闷不作声，给马蒂留出个人空间，所有这些都让马蒂讨厌，也很感激。但今天却不是这样。

今天这个男人却在滔滔不绝，用指关节敲着仪表板。

“别这样。”马蒂请求，说得并不认真，更多的是惊讶。

“马蒂，你有没有这种感觉，好像到过某个地方？”

当然，马蒂对这个问题毫无准备。

“这地方就像某人记忆中的镇子，正在消失的记忆。就好像这里除了丛林什么也没有。”

“什么？”马蒂简单地问了一句，一头雾水。

拉斯特只是对自己轻哼了一声。

“没什么。”他说。

这是马蒂头一次听到他说这么多，自从……

马蒂咽了口唾沫。他忽然意识到，他还没问过拉斯特的想法，对那个……

拉斯特似乎并不想那样。或许那让拉斯特厌恶。

不知怎么，这个念头让马蒂的胃抽紧了。他想象着拉斯特在评判他，而且发现他想要。

“我能问个问题吗？”马蒂想也没想就脱口而出。

拉斯特点点头，马蒂继续说。

“你是不是基督徒？”

马蒂见过那个十字架。知道一些基督徒对两个男人睡在一起有什么想法。或许在这种情况下，他还不是最失败的人。

那时候没去检查拉斯特有没有事，让他觉得自己很混蛋。

“不。”拉斯特简单地回答，驱散了马蒂的猜测。

“不是？”马蒂皱起眉头。“那么那个……”

“我认为人类的意识是进化中的一个悲惨的错误。我们发展出了太多的自我意识，自然创造出了与自身分离的造物，而那也是它的一部分。从自然法则来说，我们是不该存在的生物。被拥有自我这个幻觉所累；我们是由感官、经验和感觉积累起来的东西，每个人都被预设成独一无二，而事实上什么都不是。对人类这个物种来说，最崇高的事就是拒绝被设定，停止繁殖，在最后一夜，手拉手走向灭亡——我们都是兄弟姐妹，一起退出这个不公平的牌局。”

这事从头到尾都很操蛋。但马蒂不是因为这个才再也不能像以前那样无动于衷。那个……他们之间发生的意外事故已经迫使他们开始了解对方，拉斯特从开始就很怪，但现在他简直像个疯子。冷淡死板，面无表情，让人担心。

“好吧……”

“我没说要你同意，马蒂。”

这责备太扎心了。

还没等拉斯特在午饭时拿出酒瓶，马蒂就开始担心了。拉斯特是个铁石心肠的职业警探，但他们回到车里的时候，他把瓶子塞进了外衣口袋，并没想藏起来。

“你喝酒了。”他们都坐好后，马蒂说。

一丝淡淡的古龙水味，马蒂或许完全没注意到。

“马蒂，管好你自己的事吧。”

但马蒂不会，因为他不懂什么对他有益。

“妈的，上班时间你不能喝酒，拉斯特。特别是当着我的面。”

拉斯特的表情——厌烦又愤怒——让马蒂的呼吸都冻住了。

拉斯特注意到了，片刻之后，他的怒气就消失了，取而代之的是抱歉的神色。

“是不是因为……”马蒂问，有点发抖。

“不，马蒂，”拉斯特低声说，马蒂没有回答，他接着说，“今天是我孩子的生日。”

“我不知道你有孩子。男孩还是女孩？”

拉斯特用力吞咽了一下，躲开他的视线，这时马蒂才发现自己的失误。

“女孩。”

“那她，呃，和妈妈在一起？还是？”马蒂祈祷答案不是后者。

“死了。”苦涩的回答。

“我——我很抱歉。”马蒂惊呆了。

“开你的车。”拉斯特严厉地说。

马蒂照做了。

奇怪的角色逆转，马蒂成了担心的一方。

他让拉斯特喝了个够，下班后送他安全回家。

马蒂告诉玛姬拉斯特病了的时候，并不是说谎。

马蒂还会梦见那件事。

那个火热湿滑的东西在侵入他。拉斯特的手紧紧钳住他的手。

羞耻猛烈地击中了他，当他醒来时，几乎不能动弹。

玛姬问他怎么了，他告诉她没事。

他们还没亲热过，自从……

马蒂才不是那种人。他不是。

当他遇见了丽莎，他立刻抓住机会去证明。


	3. Chapter 3

在拉斯特内心深处有一个声音，那个声音名叫克拉什。

克拉什还在，这让他感到惊讶。但或许他一直在那儿，甚至在他给他命名之前就已经存在了。就像宿醉之后那种朦胧的混乱感。像敲击着头脑的疼痛，驱使着他的意识不情愿地做出反应。

后来拉斯特终于接受邀请去吃了晚饭，他喜欢玛姬。漂亮，热情，完美。就像他妻子过去那样。

但克拉什还在他耳边低语，说马蒂在桌子对面不自在地动来动去，在努力忘记拉斯特的老二在自己屁股里的感觉。在拉斯特心里挑起了某种邪恶的渴望。

这让事情变得更复杂了。拉斯特并没有刻意去体会。他努力忽视这种渴望，告诉自己这种感觉只不过是灰烬的味道而已。

案件的调查在继续，他们得到了朵拉案的一条线索。他们走访了州界上的多所教堂。每次在路边停车，太阳直射下来，他们都会停下片刻，意味深长。

就好像他们都放不下这件事，每次想起，朵拉·朗的时间都会失去一秒。这让拉斯特疲惫不堪，他发现自己对马蒂憋着一肚子气。

这也许不公平。

马蒂装模作样地把他那脆弱的大男子主义挂在身上，与此同时，拉斯特对这一套无比厌恶。

他对自己他妈的一点也不诚实，兄弟。克拉什低语着。看看他，装得多好。我敢打赌，他在等着你再一次撕开他的皮。

拉斯特不想这样，他当然不想。他得应付自己的麻烦，把那些东西锁在心里，还要替马蒂考虑。必须时时注意他的情况——拉斯特是不是吓到他了或让他不安。不幸的是，这一切的副作用，是让克拉什找到了乐子。

克拉什从来都无法控制。现在也不能。

也许对生活的真实视而不见，走上了歧途，但马蒂并不坏。拉斯特也不是什么圣人。

就这么简单。

拉斯特越来越喜欢玛姬。几次晚餐之后，她在尽可能的程度上取得了他的好感。因为她冷静，庄重，严肃。他们之间时而会有相互理解的时候。

拉斯特告诉自己，在他们俩共处一室共进晚餐的时候，他不喜欢马蒂惶恐不安的样子。

如果把这事告诉了他的妻子，他该怎么办？这个小安乐窝会分崩离析。该死，我打赌她会让你给他戴上绿帽的。

这不是他去他家吃饭的理由。

拉斯特和那个在朵拉·朗案里询问过的妓女见了面，得到了更多信息。一个农场。这是开始。她想和他上床，他谢绝了。

现在他还能过得去。

而且，那时候，他不确定闭上眼时他想到的会是谁。

也许是出于对玛姬的尊敬，使得他在第二天下班后发现马蒂在偷偷四下张望然后带着某个女人离开时肝火上涌（他的手还放在那个女人背上）。

这个该死的蠢货。

马蒂需要被一根硬邦邦的老二捅屁股才能让他清醒。还记得他是怎样大口喘气，把他夹得多紧？真是个小骚货，没错。

拉斯特并没真想那么干，但他很生气。

该死，马蒂到底在干什么？他有家庭，有妻子和女儿。他拥有一切。但还是管不住他的老二。这个忘恩负义的混蛋。

有件事是明摆着的，马蒂不像拉斯特想象的那么好。

不幸的是，拉斯特的怒气持续到了第二天早晨。他憋了一夜。这倒没什么要紧，他不会主动挑事，但之后……

马蒂还是一身骚味。他甚至没想遮掩一下。

“早。”他说，在拉斯特听来得意洋洋。这个混球。

拉斯特哼了一声，表示听见，努力把注意力集中在他们俩为什么在这里——为了工作，“我大概发现了什么好东西。”

结果——操。一点用也没有。因为当他悄悄靠近马蒂，而对方看上去一塌糊涂的时候，他根本用不着克拉什来告诉自己这点，他就是忍不住要开口。

“你该去洗洗。一身骚味。”

马蒂像是呆了一秒。他们还从没说过关于性的话题，原因很明显。在更衣室不能谈这些。

“这是健康婚姻的诀窍。”马蒂掩饰说，一脸尴尬。

很难不去想他趴在女人大腿之间服务对方的样子。

“是玛姬了，嗯？”拉斯特挑衅，努力不让他听出话里带刺。

马蒂真是个蠢材。

“嘿，”马蒂说，开始怒了。“你鼻子有什么毛病？”

“没有，”拉斯特让步了，“抱歉。算了。”

因为这没用。也不该有用。最后女人总会知道的。

但马蒂当然不会让事情就这么过去。事态升级了。

那个意外之后，接触是个绝对的禁忌。所以当马蒂把拉斯特推到柜子上的时候，他几乎松了口气。先动手的不是拉斯特。他的双手紧扣住马蒂的手是出于本能。

“我的意思是，你还穿着昨天的衣服。而且我又不蠢。”拉斯特正对着马蒂涨红的脸，呼吸吹到他脸上。

“你别提我老婆。不许提她的名字。”比起之前的冒犯，马蒂显得更生气。拉斯特认出了其中有其他的东西——羞耻。

该死，他怎么敢。

拉斯特意识到他该住手了。但他心里的怒火不肯就此罢休，他想惩罚马蒂的不忠。

他的手捏紧了，马蒂脸色发白，想往后缩。

“今早你看不上你自己，没问题。但没必要赔上你的手。”

在这一瞬间，马蒂脸上的表情—— 服从，意识到自己势单力薄，在强力面前败下阵来，恐惧一闪而过——让拉斯特感到满足。他的手指压住马蒂的手指。

这时，马蒂的手汗涔涔的，松了劲。

挣扎着想抽出手来。

“我……我的手，拉斯特。”马蒂的声音软弱，绝望，睁大的眼睛里充满恐惧。

拉斯特，我——我害怕。

和那时一样的口气。

拉斯特像被烫到一样松了手。

后来，他们在农场的时候，拉斯特又戳了马蒂的痛脚，他讨厌自己这样。

“那个是定金吗？”马蒂怒气冲冲地否认。

比起克拉什会说的话，这已经好多了。这很说明问题。

糟糕的是，拉斯特还没傻到相信。


End file.
